Shinigami in Earthland
by Devilmaycry407
Summary: Ichigo receive a letter from a mysterious person to need his help and round up to Earthland where he meant Fairy Tail and a scarlet hair woman.
1. Ichigo Meet Fairy Tail

After defeating Ginjo and regaining his Shinigami power. Ichigo was once again protecter of Karakura town. Ichigo received a letter from a mysterious person. Told him to be at Karakure high school in his Shinigami form. He arrived at his school and saw a man with a black robe and mask to cover his face.

"I see you have arrive, Ichigo Kurosaki." a mysterious man said.

"What is it that you want to see me? What is it that you want with me?" Ichigo asked.

"I simply ask you for you help." The mask man answered.

"And that is?" Ichigo asked once again.

The stragne man extended his hand. Ichigo got a bad feeling about him. He weren't give his name and He wore a mask to cover his face.

"If you accepted you would see." The mask man ignored his question.

"And how I know you not going to betray me like Ginjo?" Ichigo asked. The mask man put his hand down.

"I'm not going you just like him. I am different from him. I know that your father is a Shinigami and as well the Quincy." The mask man said, earing the shock from Ichigo's face.

"How did you know about the Shinigami? How did you know about the Quincy? And how did you know my dad?" Ichigo shouted.

"I can't tell you that. But did you believe in magic?" The mask man asked. Ichigo is confuse. This man asked him he believe in magic. "If you don't believe me. I show you." A flash of light appear and a sword came out of nowhere. Ichigo's eyes went wide seeing that sword.

'Magic!' Ichigo thought. Ichigo look at his sword and it look like a zanpakuto. Ichigo's is wider then before. 'A zanpakuto?'

"Remember Ichigo, I am the one who call you out here." The mask man said in a serious tone. Ichigo felt his reiatsu is like a captain level. "I at you level Ichigo. You can't possible defeat me."

"You want to bet!" Ichigo shouted, grab the hilt of his sword.

"Calm down now. I not here to fight you." The mask man said. "All I need you to help me. That all, okay?" The mask man extend his hand again. "So what do you said?"

"I have got to be honest. How do you know you going to use me?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not. All you need you to is do your job." The mask man answered.

"And where that?" Ichigo asked again.

"Far away from here." The mask man answered. Ichigo's eyes went wide.

"What about my family and friend?" Ichigo shouted.

"Don't worry. I will protect them. I promise." The mask man said.

Ichigo thought about it. But he had no choice but to accepted it. Ichigo shook hand with the man and a light appeared.

"Hey are you ok?"

Ichigo opened his eye and saw a pink hair know as Natsu, a white scarf, a black waist coat, white trousers and a black wristband and his left arm and sandal. He also have a symbol on his right shoulder. He also saw a blue cat with him name Happy, he wear a bag on his back and have a white symbol on his back. He look around and found himself in a alley.

"Yes, I'm fine." Ichigo answer, getting up to his feet and stare Natsu's hair. 'He got pink hair! What am I saying, I have orange hair' He quickly got out if his thought and look at him.

"Do you have a name?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo answer. "And your?"

"The name Natsu Dragneel and this is Happy." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Thank for telling me you names." Ichigo said. "By the way, do you know where I am?"

"Yes. you in Magnolia home of Fairy Tail." Natsu answered.

"Magnolia where is that?" Ichigo asked.

"You never hear of Magnolia?" Natsu asked, he shaking his head. "Well do you want to join Fairy Tail?"

"No." Ichigo answered without hesitation.

"He said no so quickly." Happy said, and became disappointed.

"Look it nothing personal or anything. I don't know I should trust you or your guild. I don't know how I got here but I need to get back home." Ichigo said.

"What your home call?" Natsu asked.

"Karakura town." Ichigo answered, Natsu and Happy look confuse.

"Karakure town? Is that in Earthland?" Natsu asked.

"No, it in Japan. You have heard of it?" Ichigo asked, they shook their head.

"We never hear of Karakura or Japan." Natsu answerd, Ichigo eyes are wide.

'What the hell? Karakuran doesn't exist, not to mention Japan either. That mean I won't see my family and friend.' Ichigo thought, but remember what Natsu asked him. "Why do you want me to join your group?"

"Well you look like a strong guy so you can fit into our guild, plus. I can take a shot at you someday." Natsu answered, with a grin. This boy like fighting this much. Just like Ichigo he knew. Kenpachi Zaraki, Captain of squad eleven.

"Alright, I go. But this doesn't mean I trust you guy or your guild." Ichigo said, giving them a happy look.

"Yeah, Ichigo is joining Fairy Tail!" Natsu shout happily.

"Aye!" Happy yell.

Natsu and Happy took Ichigo to their guild Fairy tail.

"We here!" Natsu yell, opening the door.

"Aye!" Happy yell.

"Look like you excited Natsu." blond hair woman said know as Lucy. She wearing a white and blue shirt, a blue skirt with a belt with several silver keys on a ring on it, her hair is tie by a blue ribbons, and a knee length high heal booth, she also have a pink symbol on her right hand. She at Ichigo who is standing behind Natsu. "Natsu, who is that man?"

"His name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Natsu answered.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." She said staring at him."I'm Lucy, it a pleasure of meeting you."

"You too." Ichigo said.

"Hey Lucy, did you pick a job?" Natsu asked.

"Why do i need to pick a job?" Lucy asked.

"We already picked one and beside we were a team." Natsu answer.

"That's right and now it your turn to pick a job." Happy add.

"Hey Lucy, I wouldn't sticking around with those losers. You should partner up with someone else." The black hair man in his underwear said know as Gray and a bad habit of taking of his clothes. He have black hair, blue eyes, and in boxer. He also have a blue symbol where his heart is.

"Gray, you clothes." The brown hair woman said, know as Cana Fairy Tail heavy drinker. She have long, wavy, flowing hair, blue eyes, her body covered only by a cyan bikini style top, although she wore metallic bracelets on her arms. A belt diagonally crosses over chest, holding up a tail feathers behind her waist. She also wear a knee length browns shorts with a belt on fer lower body, as well a high heeled shoes. She also have a black symbol on her hip.

"EEH." Gray said.

"shut up." Natsu said.

Gray ran up to Natsu face to face with anger in him.

"Do you told me to shut up?" Gray asked.

"And what if i don't, stripper boy." Natsu said.

They started to argue and insulted each other.

"Why don't you tag alone with me Lucy." The brown hair man with glasses said, know as Loki. He have short dark with black eyes, wearing a lightly tinted glassed, and a ring on his left hand. He also wear a green jacket with a fluffy white collar, a light red Hawaiian like shirt and black trousers. He looked down at Lucy's keys and started to freak out. "Don't tell me that you are a celestial mage. Curse you fate why did you do this to me. I'm sorry but I think we won't be together." He ran outside with tears in his eyes.

"What gotten into him?" Ichigo asked.

"Rumor have it that he dating a celestial mage once and it didn't goes so well." The white hair woman said know as Mirajane. She have white hair, blue eyes and wear a red dress. She coming up to them with a warm smile. She is number one wizard magazines. "Hi I'm Mirajane, but call me Mira."

"Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo said.

"Are you planing to join Faily Tail?" Mira asked.

"No, I don't trust you guy." Ichigo answered.

"Why don't you trust us? We actually a friendly guild." Mira said.

"I don't like talking about the past." Ichigo answered. "Plus I don't know who this "master" or where he is."

"If you talking about Makarov. He's at a conference right now." Mira said.

"Conference?" Ichigo and Lucy asked in a union.

"All the guild master in the region get together every so often and report about things. It's not the same as the council, but..." Mira turn toward the man. He wear a big white shirt, his sleeves is rolled up to his elbow, black pant. purple pointing hat with a orange line around it and black pointing shoes. Also his hair is light orange. "Reedus, could I borrow a light pen?"

"Oui" Reedus said, hand over the light pen. A light pen is a magical item that can write in the air. Ichigo eyes went wide as the writing appear in mid air.

"The council is at the very top of the magical world. It consists of ten members and has connections with the government. Its purpose is to uphold all the rules in the magical world. Wizards who commit a crimes can also be tried here. Just below that are the different guild master leagues. They pass on the decisions the council makes and help all the different guilds communicate. Basically, they hold us all together. it really a tough job."

'Just like the captains back in the Soul society.' Ichigo thought.

"I had no idea that guilds were interconnected like that..." Lucy admit.

"Yes, it's important that guilds cooperate. If the guilds doesn't focus on cooperation..." Mira was about to finish her sentence. But she got interrupt be Ichigo.

"They started a rebellion, correct?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes, they are call the dark guilds... They're guilds that don't belong to any league. They're a malicious people and are often involved in crimes." Mira finish her explanation. Then Natsu trush over to Lucy and past Ichigo and Mira.

"Tha look painful." Mira said.

"Will you two knock it off." Lucy said.

"Natsu start it." Gray said.

"Where are you clothes?" Cana asked.

"GACK!" Gray yell, as Natsu rise up with anger in him.

"You the one who started the inslut." Natsu said, angry.

"Oh yeah and what are you going to do about it?" Gray asked.

Then a door burst open and the guy with glass have a worry in his face.

"We got touble. It Erza she back." Loki said.

The rest of the guild went shock. Natsu and Gray stop fighting and have a worry on his face. The only people who weren't shock is Ichigo, Lucy and Mira.

"Erza, who that?" Ichigo asked.

"Erza, is the strongest female wizard in here." Mira answer.

The someone kick him from the behind. A woman with scarlet hair, silver armor, blue skirt, brown eyes, black booth and a gaunlet. She also have a blue symbol under her shoulder plate. Everyone in the guild is scare expect for Ichigo, Lucy and Mira. Ichigo saw a large horn she carry twice her size. He was surprise she can carried that large horn.

"Oh wow she pretty." Lucy said.

"She do got a point king." Hollow Ichigo agree.

'Shut up' said Ichigo.

"Erza, what that?" One of the member asked.

"It the horn that the monster I slay. The towns people as nice enough to decorated it and give a as a souvenir. Is there a problem?" Erza asked.

"No, at all!" Every member cried, expect for Ichigo, Lucy and Mira.

"I starting to like her, king. She make a good queen." Hollow Ichigo said.

'Shut up.' Ichigo said.

"Listen up. I heard rumor that Fairy Tail cause nothing but trouble. Master Marakov maybe not care but i must certainly do. Cana control your drinking, Vijeeter take your dancing outside, Wakaba get rib of that habit, Nab I supect that you standing by the request board just pick a job and Macao..." Erza stop there and sign.

"Say something." The man with the purple hair said, He white trench coat, black shirt, pinstriped pants held up by light color belt with snake like pattern with a square shape buckle, .

"You all cause me trouble, so I'll let it slide." Erza said.

"She seem like she running the place." Ichigo said.

"That Erza for you." Happy told.

"Is Natsu and Gray here?" Erza asked.

"Right here Erza." Gray answered.

"Aye." Natsu add.

"Why is Natsu acting like Happy?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu challange Erza to a fight and gotten beating badly." Mira answer.

"And Gray running around naked so she have to beat him up as well." Cana add in.

"Loke receive a punch from Erza for hitting on her." Macao add in as well. They image he got hit.

"Serve him right." Lucy said.

Erza look at the two newcomer. She look the Lucy and heard rumor she take down a guerrilla mercenaries with a pinky. She look at Ichigo with interest. She notice a large sword behind his back that is similar to a trench knife.

"Who are you?" Erza asked.

"I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo answered.

'Ichigo Kurosaki?' Erza thought. "So tell me Ichigo. What kind of magic do you use?"

"Well, why won't you find out." Ichigo said. "Plus, how about you give me a punch in the face." The rest of member are shock that Ichigo said that. No told Erza to punch them. Erza smirk and deliver a punch to his face. Ichigo caught it only with his one hand. No one stop Erza punch with one hand. Erza was surprise at this as well. She put all of her strength into her arm and he caught with hand.

"You quite a interesting guy." Erza said.

"You quite interesting yourself." Ichigo said, with a smile. He let go of her hand as she about to said something.

"Natsu! Gray! I need to ask a favor for you." Erza said.

"Huh." Both Natsu and Gray asked in confuse.

"I heard something bad while on my last job. Normally, I would consult the master about something first, but I believe this is a matter of the utmost urgency. I want your help. Of cause you willing to join too, Ichigo." Erza said.

"Sure, I got nothing better to do." Ichigo said.

"Did she ask them for they help?" one of the member asked.

"More important she is a little nicer to Ichigo." another member asked.

The guild start to talking about Erza her attitude, They stop when Erza going to say something.

"We meet the train by tomorrow." Erza said.

"Their one problem. I don't have a place to stay." Ichigo said.

"Crush at Lucy. I pop over there and she doesn't care." Natsu said.

"I do care!" Lucy shouted.

"Sorry, but I can't I can't trust any of you right now." Ichigo said as he walk to the door. "I'll find my own place to stay."

Lucy suddenly looked concerned. "You sure? Cause... I quess I wouldn't mind if you need a place to stay."

"Like I said I don't trust any of you. I feel much better if you..." Ichigo was about to finish his sentence. But got interrupt by Erza.

"You were betrayed weren't you?" Erza asked, making Ichigo stop.

"You could say that." Ichigo replied, and started walking again. "I see you tomorrow." He said, he walked out of the door, turning to the right and going up the street.

"That was odd... most people would accept a free place to stay." Lucy said.

"Its because he protecting himself." Erza said. "I think that someone he really trust betrayed him. He just making sure so he weren't make the same mistake."

"Sympathizing with him, are we?" Gray asked, grinned a bit. Erza shot a glare at him and the grin faded rather quickly. Erza then started to head out.

"Don't be late." Erza said simply as she left the guild.


	2. Eisenwald Guild

They are at the train station waiting for Erza while Natsu and Gray are starting to have a fight. Ichigo, Lucy and Happy are sitting at the brench while Ichigo is talking with Zangetsu in his head.

"Ichigo, I think we should work with Fairy Tail for a while." Zangetsu said.

"And getting laid by Erza." Hollow Ichigo said, with grinning.

'I told you to shut the hell up!' Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo opens his eyes and stares at them still fighting. Lucy remembers what Mira has said to her back at the guild from yesterday

-Flash back-

_"Do you mind going with them?" Mira asked._

_"What? Why me?"_

_"Well Natsu and Gray going to fighting when Erza isn't looking and I am pretty sure Ichigo get to do all by himself so will you help them." Mira asked._

-Flash back end-

"You are not stopping them." Happy said.

"How could I?" Lucy asked.

"Ah so you are all here." Natsu and Gray stop and Lucy smile that Erza is here.

"Erza..." Lucy stopped as she saw Erza's bags.

"Nice packing." Happy comlimemted.

"All the luggages?" Lucy asked.

"Let get on the train good buddy." Gary said.

"Aye." Natsu agree.

"And here Happy is number two." Lucy said with a frown.

"Those two seem to get along." Erza look toward to Ichigo. "So Ichigo are you a new member of Fairy Tail?"

"No, I still haven't trust you guy since I din't know you." Ichigo answered

"Why is that?" Erza asked.

"I not a type of person who talk about the past." Ichigo answered

"I see." She turns her head to Lucy. "You must be Lucy, correct?"

"Y-yes." Lucy stuttered.

"I heard that the defeated a mercenary gorilla with just a pinky. Glad to have you on board."

"M-my preasure..." Lucy said, starting to shaking.

"Erza, I have one condition." Natsu said, getting Erza attention.

"Hold on Natsu..." Gray said, tried to stop Natsu.

"When this is over. You have to fight me." Natsu demaned.

"Hey! Don't you get hasy! Do you want to die?" Gray asked.

"I can beat you now." Natsu said with a grin.

At that point Erza smile. "It is true that you have improved. I feel somewhat disadvantage, but all right, I accept."

"All right! Now I'm fired up!" Natsu screamed and breathed fire from his mouth.

When they got on the train and start moving Natsu got Motion Sickness. Since the booth support only hold four, Ichigo sit behind of Erza and Lucy's side.

"You kidding me? Natsu only weakness is moving vehicle?" Ichigo asked.

"Aye!" Happy quickly responded.

"So any ideal how to take care of Natsu?" Ichigo asked.

"I got an idea. Lucy switch seat with Natsu." Erza order. Lucy nodded and swapped seat with Natsu quickly, Then Erza place one hand on Natsu's shoulder, as if bracing him. "Ready?" She asked, Natsu nodded... and then Erza punch Natsu in the stomache with extreme force, knocking him out with a single punch. Both Lucy and Gray backed up a bit in their seat.

"Let me guess Erza punch Natsu in the stomache?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes." Lucy answered. Then Ichigo started to remember about that strange man. He said that he needed his help but for what?

"Hey Ichigo, is something wrong?" Erza asked.

"No, it's nothing." Ichigo answers. "I believe it time you fill in on us. What exactly are we doing?"

"You right. We're going against the Eisenwald dark guild. They plan to use a magic called Lullaby for something big." Erza answered.

"Lullaby?" Gray, Ichigo and Happy asked.

"That thing from before?" Lucy asked. Getting Erza attention

"I see. So you've encountered Eisenwald as well." Erza said.

"Probably. They did mention something about Lullaby." Gray said.

"Its sounds like they were guild dropouts. the plan must have been too much for them, so they ran off." Erza said.

"And that plan has something to do with Lullaby?" Gray asked.

"It's only a guess, but the shadow that dragged them off was probably Eisenwald's main squad. They must not have wanted the plan to get out." Erza said.

"What kind of plan are we talking about?" Lucy asked.

"Allow me to explain everything in order. It happened the other day, on my way home after that job I stopped by a pub in Onibas where wizards gather. Where I heard a couple a guy talking about a Lullaby." Erza said

"So that mean they are member of Eisenwald, correct?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. Like a fool, though, I didn't recognize the name "Erigor" at the time. He the ace of the Eisenwald dark guild. He only accrpts assassintation-related jobs, for which he earned the nickname, "Shinigami". I was careless!" Erza shout, pound her fist to Natsu's head. "If only I had recognize Erigor's name then, I could've pulverized them and had them confess their scheme!"

"Hey relax. No one blaming for not knowing that they were from you had then they would still after the Lullaby." said Ichigo earning a smile from Erza, He couldn't see it for himself.

"You sound like you not scare." Happy said.

"Well, I faced tougher Shinigami before. " Ichigo said.

"Oh, I'm impress." Erza complimenting.

'Ichigo must be really strong to earn a compliment from Erza.' They all thought in their head.

"Ichigo, can I ask you somthing?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." Ichigo answered.

"Where did you encounter them?" Lucy asked once again.

"I can't said really. That imformation is classifireds." Ichigo said.

"So Ichigo, you said you faced tough Shinigami before. Can you tell us their name?" Gray asked.

"Ikkaku madarame, third seat of squad eleven, Renji Abarai, lieutenants of sqaud six, Kenpachi Zaraki, captain of sqaud eleven, and Byakuya Kuchiki, captain of sqaud six." Ichigo answered.

"Two captain, a lieutenants and a third seat. Now I'm really impress." Earning a another comliment from Erza.

"But we need to check the train, someone from Eisenwald will be on this train from right under our nose and carry the Lullaby." Ichigo pointed out.

"I never thought of that." Erza pondered to her self, Gray got on his feet.

"I'll go check it out." Gray said walking away.

-20 minutes later-

"I'm back," said Gray and found Ichigo sitting next to Erza. 'Ichigo sure is brave to sit next to Erza.' Gray thought by taking his seat next to Lucy.

"Found anything?"

"Nope, there isn't any of Eisenwald menber on this train." answered Gray.

"well at least we tried." said Ichigo laying back. He notices that one of the group is missing. "Does everyone see Happy?"

"BONZAI!" When suddenly a yell, Happy bursted out of nowhere and landed on top of Ichigo head.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" asked Ichigo.

"Is that your naturally hair color, couse it is. We have someone who have orange hair." Happy said.

"First, yes this is my naturally hair color, second you could have just asked?" Ichigo asked

"Aye." Happy responded, and Ichigo face-palmed. Erza couldn't help but smile.

"And I get pick on when I was four." Ichigo said, finishing his explanation. That where Erza's smile fade.

"You get pick on when you were four." Erza asked.

"Yeah, it because cause of my hair." Ichigo said. Erza remembering she get pick on when she was eleven. "So where are we going?"

"To Oshibana, they will strike there."Erza answered, snapped back to reality.

"So how big is Oshibana anyway?" Ichigo asked.

"How can you not know? Oshibana is a largest city? Have you been living under a rock this whole life?" Gray shouted.

"Hey I just got here, get of my back!" Ichigo shouted back, Gary looked confuse.

"Just got here? What do you mean?" Gray asked.

"Natsu didn't tell any of you?" asked Ichigo, Erza and Gray shook their head no, but Lucy nodded.

"He told me. He said that he and Happy saw a flash of light coming from the alley, and found you, is that right?" Lucy asked after finishing her explanation.

"Yeah, all I can remember that I meant this strange guy and I got teleported here," Ichigo answered.

"What does he look like?" Gray asked.

"He wore a black robe and a mask." Ichigo asked.

'A black robe and a mask.' Erza thought.

-At Onibus train station-

"Alright, we get our ticket and head to..."

"Wait, where Natsu?" Ichigo interrupt.

Then they heard a whistle and the train started to move and Natsu sticking his head out of the window screaming, "Help meeeee!" The train gone- leaving Natsu on.

"We left him on the train." Ichigo said.

"Aye." Happy agree.

"It's all my fault." A sudden out brust came from Erza gotten the group attension.

"What with you?" Ichigo asked.

"It my fault that Natsu have to suffer... Please hit me, I must atone." Erza said, bowing her head.

"Come on, no one going to..." Lucy started, but interuppted by Ichigo

"Ok, I'll do it." Ichigo said simply, walking to her.

"You can't be serious...!" Lucy said. Ichigo walk past her. He stretched his right arm. Erza closed her eyes and braced a powerful blow to her head. But it never came, She got a tap on the head.

"There you go, request fulfilled. All your sin have been forgiven, have a nice." Ichigo said, turns and walks away. Erza stood up straight, looking confuse.

"Wait!" Erza said. stopping Ichigo. "Why are you holding back?"

"You never said how hard to hit you." Ichigo said. "And I already told you to stop blaming on yourself."

"But I-" She started, but she was interuppted

"We all have forgotten about Natsu so stop. We all messed up sometime, so stop." Ichigo said, then looks back at the train. "Beside Natsu can take care of himself."

"If the train stop." Gray said.

-At the Train-

Natsu hit again by very bad case of motion sickness. However he wasn't alone, there is actually some one else inside the train car with him.

"Oh, Fairy Tail." said black hair man known as Kageyama, menber of Eisewald. He wear a white suit with a red undershirt and his hair tied back. " you are a local guild. I'm jealous. No really, why would I work with weak fairy." Then flame came from Natsu's hand and Kageyama back away from him.

"I dare you said that again." Natsu told angrily, then his flame vanished from motion sickness.

"So that how your magic work? Let me shows you how real magic work." Kageyama said, his shadow form a fist and punches Natsu.

"Damn it." Natsu said, whiping the blood from his face.

"What's the matter, fairy?" Kageyama asked. Then they heard a noice from the train amd Natsu's flame came back and punched Kageyama. He dropped the wooden flute that have shkull on the end and had three eyes. He quicky grabbed it and picked in his coat. "what's the hell?"

-Back with the other-

"Hey you can't-" the man got interuppnt by when Ichigo grabbed his coat.

"Listen, our friend is on that train and we need to get him off, got it?" Ichigo asked. The man is simple scare of Ichigo so he nodded. "Good, plus we needed a ride to get to Natsu. Got it?"

"Yes, right away." the man said, running.

"Ichigo is scary." Lucy whispered.

"Aye." Happy agreed.

"I guess Fairy Tail are like this." Lucy said.

"Not me." Gary said, strip down and in his underwear.

"Where are your clothes?" Lucy asked.

-Back to Natsu-

Natsu smashes his hand together and flame appear. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He shouted and charge Kageyama.

"Sh...shit!" He shouted. "Shadow Guard!" Suddenly, form several arms around him, defending from Natsu's flame. However, the force of that attack, even though he blocked. it was enough to sent him back. "Damn it!"

"Is that all you got, This is too easy!" Natsu shouted, suddenly a loud dinging sound, like that a PDA systems.

"_We are sorry for the inconvenience, the train will resume it natural course. Have a nice day._" It was the conductor making a quick announcement regarding the sudden stop of the train.

"HELL NO!" Natsu shouted, he turned and grabbed his thing.

"Hey come back here. You going to pay for messing with Eisenwald."

"Oh you from Eienwald. I going to make you pay for mocking Fairy Tail." He turns to the window. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He made a large hole and jump of the train.

"Whoa, that guy is crazy." Kageyama said, the train started to move a again.

-At Natsu Location-

"You got attack!" Gray shouted. The monemt Natsu jumped out of the train and on to the Four wheel which belong to Erza. "By who?"

"I don't know! He just kicked me for no reason while I was on the train! What's more do you want with me!" Natsu shouted back. They got to heacher head until Erza shot a glare to act like buddy.

"These two..." Erza sign.

"So Natsu, what does he look like?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I don't know but he said that he's from Eisenwald." Natsu answer.

"You idiot!" Erza yelled, and slapped him. "We trying to go after Eisenwald! Why did you let him go?"

"Well this is the first time I heard about it." Natsu answer.

"I explained it on the train a while of ago! You sould listen when people talking!" Erza shout.

"That because you knocked him out cold, I can't believe she forgot that." Ichigo said.

"That Erza for you." Happy said.

Erza got on the Four Wheel in the driver seat and put on the a band of to her wrist. "He was on a train you say? We're going after it!"

"Since you don't remember what he look like, anything else?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, he was carrying some kind skull flute." Natsu answer.

"A skull flute?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, the skull have three eyes." Natsu add.

"Is this guy carrying what I think it is, then it's must be a Lullaby." Ichigo said getting a shock from the group. "My guess is they might be in Oshibana town."

"Good idea. Everyone get on!" Erza order.

-2 hour to Oshibana-

"Damn this place is huge." Ichigo said, look around.

"Told you." Gray respond.

"Enough..." Erza order. "Considering Natsu was attack on the train, which would eventually lead to Oshibana station, it is more than likely they are going to hit somewhere around here, keep your eyes pealed and ears open."

"Umm... I think I found a good idea where they might be..." Lucy said, pointing down a corner. Everyone turn and look down and saw a massive people at the station.

"Good thing Natsu got attack and jump off the train, forcing us to drive here. If we had actually road a train here, it will lead us to a ambush." Ichigo said.

"Aye! But fortune come from other misfortune." Happy added.

"I'd perfer the ambush." Natsu said.

"Well we can't walk in there without a plan." Ichigo said.

"Agree, we create a diversion from the front door, Ichigo can go to the back and surprise attack them." Gray explain the plan.

"Sound good to me," Ichigo said, getting of the four wheel. "Be there in a jiffy." Ichigo use his shunpo, leaving the rest shock and confuse.

"He fast." Gray said in shock.

"How is that possible?" Lucy asked in confuse. "We have never see a magic circle appear."

'He vanquish without using any magic.' Erza thought. 'Just what are you, Ichigo?"

-15 minute in Oshibana station-

"Man these guard are a pain in the ass." Natsu said, as they ran thought the station. They saw a couple of guard, unlike from outside their were competely different. they were all unconscious.

"Look like they have engage combat with Eisenwald." Erza said. "They coulden't stand a chance." They continue running and meant Eisenwald.

"So you finally here Fairy Tail flies." Said a man holding a large scythe. He shirtless with several tattoos over his body, and wore a black scarf and white armband that it went to his forearms, black gloves, a white cloth belt with a black one under it, and very baggy and torn up purple pant that it went down to his ankles, and some simple sandals on his feet. He also wore some purple face paint and had spiky white hair that it went down to his left side. This man know as Erigor, a shinigami.

"Why you! I'm here to kick your ass!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye! Kick your ass!" Happy add.

"Quit." Erza said, as she strp forward. Erigor quicky lifted off to the sky and stop, as if he standing in air.

"He can fly?" Lucy asked.

"It wind magic." Happy replied.

"What are you planing to do with the Lullby?" Erza demaned.

"What? Don't yell me you haven't figure it out? What do the train station have?" Erigor asked.

"Don't tell me..." Erza relize what he talking about. "You planing to broadcast it!"

Then Erigor laugh. "Thousand of nosy onlookers have gathered around the station. No, if I raise the volmune, the melody of death might just echo throughtout the city..."

"You going to make innocent people hear the Lullaby being played!" Erza asked.

"You bastard! Get down here and fight me one on one!" Natsu shout.

"One on one, huh? Sorry I quite busy." Erigor said, floating into the air, near the windows of the top hall. "Everyone, I'll leave these flies to you!"

"I don't think so."

A voice came behind of Erigor. It was Ichigo and he brough out his sword. Ergior quicky block his attack, but surprise to them. Erigor was sent to the ground. Ichigo landed leaving the unblief in their eyes. Some of Eisenwald member concern about their leader, and some of them cursing at Ichigo.

"Get up, I know you can't be dead from that attack. You must be weak or something." Ichigo taunt, Erigor got out if the hole that Ichigo created.

"Who are you?" Erigor asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, Substitute Shinigami!" Ichigo yell, earing a shock and surprise look. They have have a Shinigami, but a Substitute Shinigami is a other.

"Substitute Shinigami?" Erigor said quitely to himself. "Don't make me laugh boy! I am a Shinigami. You think you can compare to me? You are no match for me"

"You want to bet?" Ichigo asked. "Getsuga Tenshou!" He laugh a massive blue reiatsu at Erigor.

"Storm Wall!" Erigor shout and a circle appear. The wind came in front of Erigor's hand to shield him, creating a smoke. The smoke clear and surprise to them there is little blood on his body. "Damn you!"

"That was a small amount of my attack. The next one is going much powerful then before." Ichigo said, earning a shock.

'A small amout of his attack?' Erza thought in shock.

'He must be stronger then Erigor.' Lucy thought.

Erigor grit his teeth in anger getting blood by Ichigo. "Wind Blade!" Several side wind of blade heading straight toward Ichigo. He use his shunpo to dodge his attack. They look around to see where Ichigo.

"Up here." Ichigo call, they look up and saw Ichigo actually standing in mid air. Overwhelming by shock and confuse. Ichigo use his shunpo and appear right behind him with a battle cry. Erigor quickly use his wind magic to avoid Ichigo's sword. "What wrong? You said I am no match for you."

"As much I were love to make you scream for you life. I must be on my way." And then, a large whirlwind surrounded him. "See you around, Substitute Shinigami." The whirlwind picked up, engulfing him, and when it die down down, Erigor was gone.

"Hey get your ass back here!" Ichigo shouted, after he shout. Erza stepped forward.

"Natsu! Gray!" Erza shouted. Both of the mentioned people look toward her. "Go after Erigor, and hurry! You can't let him use the Lullaby!"

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted, brfore taking off from the hall.

"Happy go with them to see if they need help!" Ichigo order.

"Aye, sir!" Happy responded, not like to argue with Ichigo and chase after them.

"You heard them.. they are going to stop Erigor... Kageyama, Rayule, you two go after them, ok?" One of the member asked.

"Sure, leave it to us!" A man looking somewhat like an Egyptian pharaoh, wearing a Egytain like headdress that cover his hair, along woth a black eyebrows, similar colored eyes, and a tan coloured skin announced know as Rayule.

"We keep them busy until Erigor get out." Kageyama said. Both said people split into different directions exiting the hall, the remaining Eisenwaldmember draw their weapons and getting ready. Ichigo quickly rejoin with Erza and Lucy.

"What are we going to do?" Lucy asked, a bit worried. Ichigo heaved his sword over his shoulder.

"Well seem we outnumber, but with me on your side we can stand a chance." Ichigo said, and Erza smile a bit.

"You're right. The avenged is on our side, for now." Erza said, still smiling.

"You got that right." Ichigo said, turning his attention to the member of Eisenwald. Erza held out her hand, and with a flash of bright red light. A single blade appear in her hand. She is ready for battle. With that Ichigo's eyes went wide. The same magic as the mask man did. 'That magic!.' Ichigo thought. "You think you can handle them?"

"Keep watching, and I'll show you what I really do." Erza said, as these two fade down the impending oslaught of people.

'This is not going to end well...' Lucy thought to herself.


End file.
